They got it
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: Clint and Natasha come to visit Coulson, and Fitz and Simmons finally find people who have the same kind of relationship they do.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! but I really like the idea of Fitzsimmons and Clintasha, no matter ow different they are, understanding each other because they have the same kind of relationship that no one quite gets.

No one got it. They weren't siblings, they were more than friends, they weren't dating. They just...were. They finished each other's sentences, knew what the other ate for breakfast, and didn't get in the way when alone time was needed. They were like one of those pen/highlighter combinations. Completely functional apart, but better together. Fitzsimmons had given up trying to explain, and just went with whatever people threw at them at this point.

Clint and Natasha were not dating, or screwing around, or anything else that anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. may have thought. And they thought a lot, even if they didn't dare say it out loud. They just had an instinct for where the other one was and what they needed. No one quite got it, and few even tried. When they went to see Coulson with his new team, they expected more of the same: a backwards glance every now and again, a slightly startled look when they finished the other's sentence, a furrowed brow saying "I don't get it." But when they arrived on the BUS and met Agents Ward and May, and the consultant Skye, they didn't get any of that. It was a nice change, they thought, but a bit strange.

Then Fitzsimmons came hurrying out of the lab, apologizing for their lateness and blaming the other and arguing about whose fault it was in half-finished sentences, and the spies understood. The people on this plane were used to 2 people blending into each other.

It may have been strange for a couple of old-beyond-their-years master assassins and 2 precocious young scientists to get along as well as they did, but it was nice to finally find people who got it.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING! Wow! did not expect this story to get so much of a reaction, but glad it did. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and favorited. I'm going to be honest, I'm a little worried about this second chapter, because I did originally think of this as a one shot, and I don't want to be that author who ruins it with a super awkward part 2. But this popped into my head, so here goes. Also, sorry about any spacing issues, my laptop is being stubborn.

"They're great." Fitzsimmons glanced at each other. "But?" Simmons asked. The Black Widow and Hawkeye seemed to like the night-night guns, but something was a little off with their response. "It's just that...""Neither of us use guns all that much." Clint finished for her. "I prefer my bow." "And I'll use one when necessary but I prefer hand to hand. Lets me use these." Natasha chimed in, flashing the bracelets on her wrists. "Oh is that all!" Simmons replied, sounding a bit shocked. "We were afraid you didn't like the technology or something. Now that we know its just the format, we can easily put the serum into arrowheads or bracelets." Fitz explained. "If you don't mind giving us an empty one of each that is." He added quickly. "That way we can figure out the exact concentration of the formula we need to make them effective."

"Concentration?" Natasha asked, weighing a few of the guns in her hands. "Yes. A larger caliber bullet will have a slightly less concentrated form of the serum so that there's the same amount of the actual toxin in it as there is in a smaller bullet." Simmons explained. "Makes sense." Clint grunted. "I use three different arrow sizes, I'll give you one of each. Unless you'd rather just do one." "Its no problem." Fitz replied. "I'm easier" Natasha commented, pulling spare widow's bite out of who knew where and leaving it on the table. "Thanks!" Simmons exclaimed.

Two weeks later, Tony Stark came barreling onto the BUS when it was parked in New York for repairs. "How come they get all the new toys?" he complained, pointing at the glass barrier separating the lab from the rest of the plane. Behind it, Natasha, Clint, Fitz, and Simmons were talking animatedly about how to mix the night-night gun toxin with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s truth serum so a person could be interrogated after waking up without the inconvenience of needing another injection. Natasha saw him looking first and waved him off as the others turned to see what she was looking at. Even Tony knew not to get on her bad side, so he ambled off the plane, annoyed at being left out. He didn't get it! What was so special about these almost-rookies? Clint snorted as he walked away, while Natasha commented drily "He's still upset he didn't come up with anything this useful." Fitz and Simmons laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING! So, since Natasha and Clint are in this, do I move it to the crossover section? Or am I fine where I am. Thank you for more views and favorites and follows and reviews, it makes my day when a new one pops up! Since I intended this as a one-shot, I'm kind of just taking the ideas as they come. However, if someone has an idea they think would work really well, feel free to tell me!

"Well this is awkward." Simmons muttered to her partner as they sat alone at a table for six in one of Avengers Tower's ballroom. Coulson and Melinda had paused long enough to glare at the younger agents, then left to talk to others that they knew. Ward had finally asked Skye to dance, after a couple of wistful sighs from her and some uncomfortable fidgiting from him. They were now swaying together among the other couples, Skye looking content in his arms as he rested his chin on her head with the smallest of smiles. That left the scientists alone, since neither knew how to dance. Actually, neither of them really knew what they were doing there.

"Well you two look like you're having fun." Simmons jumped about a mile in the air, while Fitz flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't do that to us!" Fitz exclaimed, as the spies sat down and waved to a waiter for drinks. "Sorry." Clint replied, sounding unrepentant. "Whiskey on the rocks, bloody mary, you guys want anything?" Natasha interrupted herself giving drink orders. "Long Island Ice Tea and another whiskey on the rocks." Fitz replied. The four of them sat in comfortable silence until the drinks came

"So." Clint began, knocking his own whiskey against Fitz's before toasting everyone else, "to not dying anytime too soon." Natasha laughed. "What are you two doing sitting here alone anyways?" She asked the scientists. "Neither of us know how to dance, our team is busy and we don't really know anyone else her." Fitz replied. "You know us!" Clint exclaimed, sounding a bit put-out. "Well, yes. But we figured since Stark is throwing this party under the banner 'The Avengers Welcome Phil Coulson Back from the Dead', you would have other things to do". Natasha snorted indelicately. "That's just an excuse. Tony throws a party whenever he wants, just because he slaps our names on it doesn't mean we actually have any say in what's going on." Fitzsimmons laughed. "Actually..." Clint mused. "What?" Natasha and Simmons said at the same time, Natasha sounding wary and Simmons curious. "We have RISK sitting upstairs. Are you two any good at world domination?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry for the wait, things have been insane and the first time I tried to put up this chapter it doesn't work :(. Fair warning, this chapter is synched up to what's currently happening in the MCU, so there is a spoiler for TWS. Its also a kind of bro-y chapter, so if that's not your cup of tea...maybe I'll do a Simmons-and Natasha one soon if something pops into my head. I OWN NOTHING, and without further ado, here's chapter 4!

"Hmph." Fitz jumped about a foot in the air and then looked over his shoulder to see Clint Barton. With so many people crammed into the small bunker where Fury was recovering, he shouldn't have been surprised that there was someone next to him, but the archer had managed to sneak up.

"What are you glaring at?"

"Nothing."

"Riiiiiight." Clint followed Fitz's glare to where Simmons and Triplett were standing and talking. Simmons giggled a little and ducked her head and Triplett grinned. "Yeah. Sure. Nothing."

"Will you leave me alone." Fitz snapped, turning away.

"Look. I get it."

"Right"

"I'll prove it to you"

"How?" Fitz demanded. Clint sighed.

"Ok, here's the story kid. For years it was just Nat and I. Coulson handled us, we reported to Hill and Fury, but mostly it was just the two of us. And then suddenly there's this whole team thing going on. And now this, when we don't have anyone to trust, so we have to trust everyone we can." Clint said, waving his hand first at the clump where the Avengers were standing, then at the agents around the room."

"Your point?" Fitz prompted.

"First rule of this job, brains, patience. Or you're definitely in the wrong business. So anyways, all those years when it was just the two of us, kicking butt and taking names so to speak, I discovered that Nat has gets night terrors. Not often, but with all that's happened to her you really can't blame her. She's gonna kill me for telling you this, by the way, so be grateful." Fitz snickered and Clint continued. "Anyways, she would wake up screaming at the top of her lungs, get a bottle of her favorite vodka, and go back to bed. That would be the end of it. After a while, I decided to try a bit of an experiment. The next time she woke herself up screaming, I handed her a bottle. That became what happened, and we still never talked about it in the morning."

"Still not seeing the point here" Fitz interjected.

"Second rule kid, never rush an assassin. Eventually, she had a terror on an Avengers mission, and they all saw me give her the bottle. When it happened on a movie night a while later, everyone else had a bottle too. It had been a bit weird working with so many people in the first place, and for a second there, I was giving them the same look you're giving Triplett right now."

"So what happened?"

"She took the bottle from me and went to her room. Didn't spare a glance at the others. They've never tried again, and we still don't talk about it the morning after."

"Oh. Ok."


End file.
